marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight Frye (Earth-148611)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = Clinic for Paranormal Research, Wisconsin, later Fort Benning | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = US Soldier | Education = | Origin = Paranormal given powers by the White Event | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 Vol 1 15 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = A paranormal who gained the power to project explosive force in the White Event, Dwight Frye was one of the last new patients to check in to the Clinic for Paranormal Research in Wisconsin. Once there he soon joined the militant special interest group, the Black Powers. Bazooka soon entered into a romantic relationship with the Black Powers' leader, Dionne "Indigo" McQuaid. Bazooka proved to be one of the more violent members of the Black Powers. When two of their fellow Black Powers members were murdered, and an attempt was made on the life of a third, they decided to target the racist patients they knew were responsible – Arthur "Freefall" Benway and Rodney "Tangler" Weigand – during a riot between patients that they would help to incite. It was Bazooka who blasted Weigand at the beginning of the riot, possibly fatally. Along with the other patients, Bazooka was tranquilized by Lenore Fenzl, who quelled the riot by using her own paranormality. After the riot, Bazooka was hospitalized in the Clinic's infirmary with burned hands, presumably for using his power too often within a short space of time. Bazooka and Indigo were making out when the Clinic was raided by armed police. Surprised by one of the police officers, Indigo summoned up some of her solid energy as a shield to deflect the police officer's gunfire, before Bazooka blasted him. As the battle between the Clinic's patients and the police escalated, Bazooka and Indigo were apparently at the forefront of hostilities. When the Clinic was closed down after the raid, Bazooka was captured and, like the other male paranormals, was drafted into the US army. At Fort Benning for basic training, he ran into a former fellow patient Dave Landers, who had not been at the Clinic during the raid due to being on a personal mission. A panicked Dave demanded information on the woman he loved, Stephanie Harrington, who he assumed was still in the Clinic when it was raided (though she had actually been checked out beforehand). Bazooka blasted Dave, who did not feel the blast thanks to his superhuman durability, and angrily said that he had his own problems, as his own girlfriend Indigo had taken a bullet to the gut during the battle and died. | Powers = Energy Projection: Bazooka had the power to project explosive blasts of force from his hands. | Abilities = After he was drafted, Bazooka had US army training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Apparently Bazooka's body was not completely adapted to the damage he caused, as he required hospitalization for burned hands at one point after using his power in combat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformed by the White Event